Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy
Brightspirit's Mercy ist ein Theaterstück von Cherith Baldry. Informationen Die Katze Lichtgeist stellt das Mädchen Emmy Cherry dar, welche starb, als ein Tornado ihr Haus mitnahm. Sie und ihre Familie wurden tot gefunden. Emmy war ein großer Warriors-Fan und als Victoria Holmes davon hörte, widmete sie ihr den Charakter Lichtgeist. Es geht in dem Theaterstück darum, dass drei SternenClan-Katzen Häherpfote, Löwenglut und Distelblatt erklären, dass das Gesetz der Krieger nicht alles ist. Brightspirit's Mercy Die Weisheit der SternenClan-Kriegerin Glanzherz führt Häherpfote in einer Zeit der Probleme für alle Clans. Dies ist ein offizielles Stück geschrieben von Victoria Holmes. Es ist eine kurze Winter Vignette über eine Zeit, als die Clans verhungern, alle gerettet vom DonnerClan. Häherpfote hilft den anderen Clans - geführt von der Weisheit von Glanzherz. Jenseits des Gesetzes: Lichtgeists Mitleid/Barmherzigkeit ''Charaktere'' 'DonnerClan' Feuerstern: flammenfarbener Kater, Anführer des DonnerClans Brombeerkralle: dunkelbrauner Tigerkater, Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans Löwenglut: goldener Tigerkater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Krieger Distelblatt: schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen, Kriegerin Häherpfote: grauer Tigerkater mit blauen Augen, Heilerschüler Löwenglut, Distelblatt und Häherpfote sind Wurfgeschwister; Häherpfote ist blind. 'SchattenClan' Schwarzstern: riesiger weißer Kater mit großen kohlrabenschwarzen Pfoten, Anführer des SchattenClans Rostfell: dunkelrote Kätzin, Zweite Anführerin des SchattenClans 'WindClan' Kurzstern: brauner Tigerkater, Anführer des WindClans Aschenfuß: graue Kätzin, Zweite Anführerin des WindClans Hellschweif: kleine, weiße Kätzin, Kriegerin (keine Sprechrolle) Windpfote: schwarzer Kater, Hellschweifs Schüler 'FlussClan' Leopardenstern: getüpfelte, goldene Tigerkätzin, Anführerin des FlussClans Nebelfuß: graue Kätzin, Zweite Anführerin des FlussClans 'SternenClan' Lichtgeist: silberne Tigerkätzin Glanzherz: silberne Tigerkätzin, Lichtgeists Mutter Mutherz: dunkler Tigerkater, Lichtgeists Vater Zusätzlich solltet ihr so viele Schauspieler haben wie möglich, die dann Katzen aus den vier Hauptclans auf der Großen Versammlung spielen und die sich angemessen gegenüber den erschreckenden Eingeständnissen der Anführer, dass sie verhungern, verhalten (mit Ausnahme der DonnerClan-Katzen, die eingebildeterweise gut genährt sind)…. Übersetzung ''SZENE EINS ''Eine bitterkalte Vollmondnacht in der Blattleere auf der Insel, wo sich die Clans treffen. Bäume funkeln von Frost, Atem hängt in der Luft, alle Katzen frösteln – und manche sehen in der Tat sehr hungrig aus. Die Anführer von jedem Clan sitzen in den unteren Ästen eines Baumes an der Spitze einer Lichtung (benutzen möglicherweise eine Trittleiter?), während ihre Stellvertreter und Heiler darunter sitzen. Ihnen zugewandt sitzen Katzen aller Clans (nicht jede Katze eines Clans – nur ungefähr acht bis zehn pro Clan). ERZÄHLER: Es ist eine bitterkalte Nacht im Winter. Die vier aus Kriegerkatzen bestehenden Clans, die beim See leben, sind zusammengekommen um Neuigkeiten während eines Waffenstillstands, der nur andauert, solange der Vollmond scheint, auszutauschen. Der DonnerClan, FlussClan, WindClan und SchattenClan wird jeweils von deren Anführern, Stellvertretern und einer Patrouille von Kriegern repräsentiert. Alle sind an das Gesetz der Krieger gebunden, einer Liste von Regeln, die sicherstellt, dass sie loyal, gut trainiert und den Traditionen der Katzen, die vor ihnen in den Clans lebten, verpflichtet sind. Die Clans haben einige Zeit in Frieden miteinander gelebt, aber Rivalitäten und Anspannungen liegen immer nah an der Oberfläche, sogar in der Nacht des Vollmonds. Kurzstern: (schaut sich um) Sind alle da? Leopardenstern: (klettert hoch zu ihrem Ast) Ja, jetzt sind alle da. Na los. Lasst uns anfangen, bevor wir alle noch erfrieren. Schwarzstern: Würde das schneller gehen, als zu Tode verhungern? Denn genau das tun wir alle gerade. Bestürztes Miauen der zuschauenden Katzen. Der Anführer des SchattenClans hat ernst gemeinte Schwäche zugegeben! Rostfell: (flüstert wütend) Schwarzstern, was tust du da? Wenn die anderen Clans wissen, wie schwach wir sind, werden sie unsere Grenzen überqueren, noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Schwarzstern: Sei kein Mäusehirn, Rostfell. Jede Katze kann sehen, dass wir alle hungrig sind. (lauter) Sagt mir, hat jeder Clan genug zu essen? Kurzstern: Jede Blattleere ist hart… Leopardenstern: Aber nicht so hart! Hast du gesehen, dass der See komplett eingefroren ist? Wie sollen wir Fische fangen, wenn sie sich unter dem Eis verstecken? Schwarzstern: Du bist sehr still, Feuerstern. Zu feige um zuzugeben, dass auch dein Clan leidet? Feuerstern: Nicht im Geringsten. Wie Kurzstern sagte, es ist immer eine Herausforderung, Beute in der Blattleere zu finden. Löwenglut: (flüstert zu Distelblatt in der Menge unter dem Baum) Wovon redet er? Uns geht es gut! Ich habe selbst gestern zwei Amseln und eine Wühlmaus gefangen. Distelblatt: Pscht! Wenn Feuerstern den anderen Clans erzählt, dass wir genügend Frischbeute haben, versuchen sie vielleicht, in unser Territorium einzudringen, um Beute zu stehlen! Löwenglut: Dieser Haufen von Schwächlingen? Die würde ich gleich wieder verjagen. Distelblatt: Ja, denn ein Kampf ist genau das, was wir brauchen, wo alle Heilkräuter vom Frost eingegangen sind. Häherpfote: (trottet von dort, wo die Heiler sitzen, zu ihnen) Was ist los? Löwenglut: Distelblatt ist der Meinung, dass die anderen Clans in unser Territorium eindringen, weil sie unsere Beute wollen. Sie haben Federn als Gehirne, wenn sie das versuchen. Hast du gesehen, wie dünn sie sind? Häherpfote: Na ja, Löwenglut. Das habe ich eigentlich nicht gesehen. Brombeerkralle: (taucht hinter ihm auf – die Anführer haben aufgehört zu reden und sind vom Baum heruntergeklettert) Aber der DonnerClan ist stark wie nie und das ist auch die einzige Sache, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Na los, lasst uns zurück ins Lager gehen. Distelblatt: So früh? Aber die Versammlung hat doch gerade erst angefangen. Brombeerkralle: (mit einem bedauernden Blick über die Schulter) Schwarzstern hatte recht: Die anderen Clans kämpfen gerade ums Überleben. Keine Zeit, um neue Schüler oder Krieger zu ernennen – und keine Kätzin wäre mäusehirnig genug, es zu riskieren, in diesem Wetter Junge zu bekommen. Deshalb gibt es auch nichts zu berichten. Unsere Nachbarn stellen für uns keine Bedrohung dar, das steht schon mal fest. Löwenglut: (verlässt mit seinen Clangefährten die Lichtung) Yay! Der DonnerClan ist der beste! Wir gewinnen wieder einmal! ''SZENE ZWEI ''Der DonnerClan Kessel, kurz vor der Dämmerung. Häherpfote kommt aus dem Heilerbau. Trotz seiner Blindheit bewegt er sich zielgerichtet, denn seine anderen Sinne – hören, riechen, tasten – helfen ihm dabei, sich selbstsicher durch sein Territorium zu bewegen. Brombeerkralle betritt den Kessel, er ist gerade erst von einer Patrouille, in der er ganz allein durchs Territorium gewandert ist, zurückgekommen. ERZÄHLER: Im DonnerClan Lager wacht Häherpfote schon früh bei der Morgenröte auf. Häherpfote ist der Schüler von Blattsee, der Heilerin des DonnerClans. Alle Heiler müssen sowohl ein gutes Gedächtnis haben, um sich Kräuter und Heilmittel zu merken, als auch die Fähigkeit, mit dem SternenClan, ihren Kriegerahnen, in ihren Träumen zu reden. Häherpfote hat mehr Macht, als jeder andere Heiler und sieht die Katzen vom SternenClan, als ob sie genau neben ihm wären – obwohl er in seinem Alltag blind ist. Brombeerkralle: Du bist früh wach, Häherpfote. Ist alles in Ordnung? Häherpfote: (leise) Ja, alles ok. Brombeerkralle: Du hörst dich nicht ok an. Ist irgendetwas während der Versammlung letzte Nacht passiert? Waren irgendwelche Katzen gemein zu dir? Häherpfote: Nein, nichts in der Art. Sie sind sowieso alle zu dünn, um gemein zu sein. Glaubst du, dass die anderen Clans gerade irgendwelche Frischbeute haben? Brombeerkralle: (kommt herüber, sieht besorgt aus) Häherpfote, das Gesetz der Krieger schreibt uns nicht vor, dass wir die anderen Clans zu füttern haben, wenn die Beute rar ist. Die Blattleere ist für uns alle schwer. Die anderen haben sich für ihre jetzigen Territorien nun mal so entschieden, es ist nicht unser Problem, wenn sie nicht genügend Frischbeute in jeder Jahreszeit finden. Häherpfote: (flüsternd, als er nach draußen in den Wald geht) Er hat recht. Das gehört nicht zum Gesetz. Wenn ich nur den Stock finden würde... ERZÄHLER: Häherpfote läuft durch den Wald zum Seeufer, wo er den Stock versteckt hat, den er am See unter Wurzeln am Rand des Wassers gefunden hat. Der Stock, dem seine Rinde abgestreift wurde, ist ungefähr zwei Katzenlängen lang, mit kurzen Kratzern auf seiner Oberfläche. Er kommt von einer uralten Gemeinschaft von Katzen, die ursprünglich am See lebten. Die Kratzer repräsentieren neue Krieger, die es sicher durch die Einführungszeremonien, die weit unter der Erde gehalten worden sind, geschafft haben. Häherpfote hat von einer Katze namens Stein, der in den Tunneln unter dem DonnerClan lebt, etwas über diese uralten Katzen gelernt. Häherpfote: (zieht den Stock heraus und kauert über ihm, fährt mit seiner Vorderpfote über die Kratzer) Stein? Stein, bist du da? Wieso willst du nicht mit mir reden? Distelblatt, die ihm durch die Bäume gefolgt ist, taucht hinter ihm auf. Löwenglut ist ein paar Schritte hinter ihr. ERZÄHLER: Häherpfotes Wurfgeschwister, Löwenglut und Distelblatt, haben ebenfalls besondere Kräfte. Diese drei Katzen sind Teil einer vorzeitlichen Prophezeiung, die verspricht, dass sie die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten. Sie wissen, dass sie ein einzigartiges Schicksal haben und warten darauf, zu lernen, was es ist. In der Zwischenzeit halten sie die Prophezeiung vor ihren Clangefährten geheim, denn sie wissen, dass einige Katzen Angst vor der Macht, die ihnen versprochen wurde, haben könnten. Distelblatt: Häherpfote, sprichst du mit Steinen? Häherpfote: (sieht schuldbewusst aus) Uhm… nein, nicht wirklich. Löwenglut: Was machst du da mit diesem Stock? Häherpfote: Das ist Heilerzeugs. Löwenglut: (verärgert) Okay, dann erzähl es uns eben nicht. Häherpfote: (steht mit sich sträubendem Fell auf) Seid ihr mir gefolgt? Distelblatt: Brombeerkralle sagte, dass du dich seltsam benimmst. Häherpfote: Ich habe mich nicht seltsam benommen! Ich hab nachgedacht – das ist alles. Das solltet ihr auch mal versuchen. (Er sieht wieder nach unten auf den Stock.) Als er spricht, erscheinen in einer Reihe drei Katzen am Ende der Bühne: Lichtgeist, Mutherz und Glanzherz. Lichtgeist: Streitet euch nicht. Die Blattleere ist grausam genug. Häherpfote: (sieht immer noch den Stock an) Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm gezankt, Distelblatt. Außerdem hat er angefangen. Distelblatt: Ähm, Häherpfote? Redest du mit mir? Häherpfote: (sieht überrascht auf) Ja. Du hast mir doch gerade gesagt, ich soll aufhören, mich mit ihm zu streiten und- Distelblatt: Nein, hab ich nicht. Häherpfote: Doch, hast du. Löwenglut: Nein, hat sie nicht. Häherpfote: Doch hat sie! Ich habe sie doch gehört! Glanzherz: Das war eigentlich Lichtgeist. Häherpfote blickt hoch und sieht drei Sternenkatzen hinter seinen Wurfgefährten. Sein Mund steht offen vor Erstaunen. Er weiß, dass er eine Vision hat, da er sehen kann. Er hat diese Katzen schon einmal getroffen, ganz kurz. Weil es Katzen aus dem SternenClan sind, kann nur Häherpfote sie sehen, weil er ein Heiler ist. Seine Wurfgeschwister haben keine Ahnung, dass die Sternenkatzen dort sind. Häherpfote: Lichtgeist! Löwenglut: Wer? Distelblatt: (sieht sich um) Häherpfote, sind hier Katzen vom SternenClan? Häherpfote: (geht an seinen Wurfgeschwistern vorbei und ignoriert sie) Glanzherz, Mutherz! Was macht ihr hier? Stimmt etwas nicht? Lichtgeist: (tritt vor und neigt feierlich den Kopf) Ja, das tut es. Die anderen Clans verhungern. Glanzherz: Sie brauchen eure Hilfe. Mutherz: Der DonnerClan hat mehr Beute als alle anderen Clans. Ihr müsst eure Beute mit ihnen teilen. Häherpfote: Auf gar keinen Fall! Das gehört nicht zum Gesetz der Krieger! Das hat Brombeerkralle selbst gesagt und er hat damit recht. Glanzherz: Tut ihr nur Dinge, die euch das Gesetz der Krieger vorschreibt? Häherpfote: Also, ja... natürlich. Das gehört zu einer Clan-Katze eben dazu. Mutherz: Schreibt dir das Gesetz vor zu essen? Zu schlafen? Zu trinken? Häherpfote: Nein, aber... Glanzherz: (sanft) Aber ihr macht diese Dinge jeden Tag. Lichtgeist: (tritt vor um ihre Schnauze mit Häherpfotes zu berühren) Schreibt dir das Gesetz der Krieger vor, an den SternenClan zu glauben? Häherpfote: (starrt sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an) Nein. Nein, macht es nicht. Lichtgeist: Und doch tut ihr es. Wenn du es nicht tun würdest, wären wir nicht hier. Distelblatt: Häherpfote, willst du uns nicht vorstellen? Häherpfote: Könnt... könnt ihr sie sehen?! Löwenglut: Nein, es sieht so aus, als hättest du den Verstand verloren und redest mit einer Birke. Aber sie sind offenbar da. Also, wer ist es? Blaustern? Tüpfelblatt? Häherpfote: Nein, es ist Lichtgeist und ihre Eltern Glanzherz und Mutherz. (nacheinander neigt jede Sternenkatze einzeln den Kopf vor den anderen Katzen, die sie nicht sehen können.) Distelblatt: Lichtgeist? Ich habe diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. War sie einst im DonnerClan? Häherpfote: Ich... ich glaube nicht. Ich habe sie vorher erst einmal getroffen. Aber sie weiß alles über uns und den DonnerClan! Lichtgeist: Sag Löwenglut und Distelblatt, dass du die anderen Clans nicht verhungern lassen kannst. Glanzherz: Es muss vier Clans geben. Wenn einer geht, gefährdet das die anderen. Mutherz: Der größte Kampf, dem sich den Clans je stellen, ist der, der außerhalb ihrer Territorien liegt. Dafür braucht ihr euch gegenseitig. Lichtgeist: Und in diesem Moment brauchen euch die anderen Clans. Hab Erbarmen mit ihnen, Häherpfote. Vertrau nicht immer auf das, was das Kriegergesetz dir sagt. Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Distelblatt: Was sagen sie? Löwenglut: (sieht sich wild um) Können sie uns sehen? Ich meine – wir können sie nicht sehen, aber bedeutet das auch, dass sie nicht wissen, dass wir hier sind? Häherpfote: Sie können euch sehen. Sie sagen mir, dass wir unsere Frischbeute mit den anderen Clans teilen sollen. Löwenglut: (kreist aggressiv und verfehlt dabei knapp die Sternenkatzen) Das ist Schwachsinn! Was für SternenClan-Katzen sind das überhaupt? Halt, sag's mir nicht – sie sind aus dem SchattenClan und versuchen uns zu schwächen, damit ihre favorisierten Katzen in unser Territorium eindringen können. Häherpfote: Sie sind nicht vom SchattenClan. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, zu welchem Clan sie gehören. Glanzherz: Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Häherpfote. Wir sind zum Willen aller Clans hier. Mutherz: Und die anderen Clans werden zu Tode verhungern, wenn ihr ihnen nicht helft. Löwenglut: Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass das nicht Teil des Kriegergesetzes ist? (Blickt die Stelle an, von der er glaubt, dass sie dort stehen und hebt seine Stimme) Das Gesetz der Krieger schreibt uns nicht vor, dass wir unsere Feinde füttern sollen! Wir werden das nicht machen! Lichtgeist: Was ist mit dir, Häherpfote? Kannst du Mitleid in deinem Herzen finden? Als ein Heiler bist du nicht an dieselben Rivalitäten wie die deiner Wurfgeschwister gebunden. Kannst du die anderen Clans sterben sehen, wenn ihr genügen Beute zum Teilen habt? Häherpfote: (leise) Nein, das könnte ich nicht. Löwenglut: Ganz genau. Wir können unsere Frischbeute nicht einfach weggeben. Häherpfote: Nein. Ich meine, dass wir die Kameraden der anderen Clans nicht sterben lassen können. Wir müssen ihnen Beute bringen, bis die Blattfrische kommt. Löwenglut springt seinen Bruder an und schlägt mit eingefahrenen Krallen über sein Gesicht. Häherpfote strauchelt, völlig überrumpelt (er kann seinen Bruder nicht sehen, nur die Sternenkatzen). Distelblatt springt vorwärts um Löwenglut aufzuhalten. Distelblatt: Stop! Was im Namen des SternenClans tust du da? Löwenglut: (knurrend) Falls du's noch nicht bemerkt hast, unser Bruder will all unsere Beute weggeben. Lichtgeist: Du musst auf dein Herz hören, Häherpfote. Es spricht vielleicht so leise, dass du es kaum hören kannst. Aber es wird dir sagen, was richtig ist. Lichtgeist, Glanzherz und Mutherz legen nacheinander ihre Schnauzen auf Häherpfotes Kopf, dann gehen sie, verblassen. Distelblatt: Häherpfote, bist du ok? Häherpfote richtet sich auf und wendet sich ihr zu, obwohl er wieder vollkommen blind ist. Häherpfote: Mir geht's gut. Na los. Wir müssen jagen. Löwenglut: (stellt seine Pfoten offen hin) Du. Redest. Federn. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich meine Jagdfähigkeiten dazu benutzen, unsere Feinde zu füttern! Häherpfote: Dann werde ich alleine jagen. Außer du machst mit, Distelblatt? Distelblatt: (blickt zu Löwenglut) Ja, ich werde mitmachen. Die anderen Clans werden uns nicht angreifen, wenn wir ihnen etwas zu essen geben. Und nach alledem werden sie in unserer Schuld stehen. Häherpfote: (traurig, zu sich selbst) Das ist nicht der Grund, wieso wir das tun müssen. Aber wenn es bedeutet, dass du mir hilfst, ist das gut genug. ''SZENE DREI ''Der Wald, DonnerClan-Territorium. Häherpfote, Distelblatt und Löwenglut pirschen sich an Beute an, springen, fangen hin und wieder etwas und erlegen sauber Mäuse, Wühlmäuse oder kleine Vögel. Distelblatt jagt vorsichtig und schlau, verfolgt auch die kleinste Geruchsspur. Löwenglut ist besser darin, große Sprünge aus einiger Entfernung zu vollführen, indem er Stärke und Kraft benutzt. Häherpfote hat am wenigsten Erfahrung, weil er ein Heilerschüler und kein Krieger, und außerdem blind ist, aber er gibt sein Bestes. Sie sammeln einen kleinen Haufen an Frischbeute am Fuß eines Baums. (Improvisierte Gespräche oder Handlungen würden hier gut passen!) ERZÄHLER: Die drei jungen DonnerClan-Katzen brechen auf, um Beute für ihre hungernden Nachbarn zu fangen. Häherpfote hat damit zu kämpfen, nicht nur, weil er blind ist, sondern auch, weil er als Heiler nicht dazu ausgebildet wurde, wie die anderen zu jagen. Aber er strengt sich trotzdem an, mit Lichtgeists Nachricht, die immer noch in seinen Ohren nachhallt. Distelblatt: Großartiger Fang, Löwenglut! Danke, dass du mit uns gekommen bist. Ohne deine Hilfe hätten wir nie so viel gefangen. Löwenglut: (barsch) Ich denke immer noch, dass das, was wir hier tun, mäusehirnig ist, aber vergiss nicht, dass wir die Drei aus der Prophezeiung sind. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, egal was passiert. Auch wenn du das Erklären übernehmen kannst, wenn eine Katze uns erwischen sollte. Häherpfote: (trottet mit einer Maus zu ihnen, die er auf den Frischbeutehaufen fallen lässt) Die Prophezeiung hebt uns sowieso schon von unseren Clangefährten ab. Und keine Katze kann uns beschuldigen, gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen zu haben. Distelblatt: Na los. Wir werden nicht viel mehr tragen können. Lasst uns zuerst zum WindClan gehen, da diese Grenze am nächsten ist. Die Katzen heben die Frischbeute auf; Distelblatt hilft Häherpfote dabei, ein paar Mäuse bei ihren Schwänzen aufzunehmen. Löwenglut nimmt ein Eichhörnchen auf seinen breiten Schultern mit. Sie brechen auf, durch den Wald zur WindClan-Grenze, die durch einen Fluss am Rand des offenen Moors markiert wird. Die Katzen legen die Frischbeute ab, stehen am Rand des Flusses und blicken über das Moor. ERZÄHLER: Sie erreichen die Grenze mit dem WindClan, wo der Wald einer offenen Moorlandstrecke weicht. Wenn sie einen Schritt weiter gehen, werden sie in das WindClan-Territorium eindringen! Häherpfote: Könnt ihr irgendwelche Patrouillen sehen? Distelblatt: Noch nicht. Löwenglut: Von der Richtung, in die der Wind weht, werden sie in Null komma nichts unseren Gerüche aufnehmen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie uns nicht die Ohren abkratzen, bevor wir die Möglichkeit haben, zu erklären, was wir hier machen. Ihr wisst, wie der WindClan ist; sie werden bestimmt zu stolz sein um unsere Hilfe zu akzeptieren. Häherpfote: Sie werden, wenn sie hungrig genug sind. Distelblatt: Ich glaube, ich kann ein paar Katzen sehen! (Sie bewegen sich nervös auf ihrer Seite des Flusses hin und her.) Eine Patrouille aus WindClan-Katzen erreicht sie: Aschenfuß, die zweite Anführerin; Hellschweif und ihr Schüler Windpfote. Windpfote hat den Weg der DonnerClan-Katzen schoneinmal gekreuzt – und da ist keine verlorene Zuneigung zwischen ihnen! Windpfote: (feindlich) Was tut ihr hier? (als er die Frischbeute bemerkt, wölbt er den Rücken und sträubt das Fell) Habt ihr Beute von uns gestohlen? Löwenglut: Wohl kaum, du räudiger Haufen Krähenfraß. Sofern Eichhörnchen und Mäuse nicht angefangen haben, auf eurem Territorium zu leben. Windpfote: (stellt sich gegenüber von Löwenglut am Rand des Flusses hin) Wen nennst du hier Krähenfraß? Ich reiße dir das Fell ab, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist! Aschenfuß: Ich kümmere mich darum, Windpfote. Löwenglut, was macht ihr so nah am WindClan-Territorium? Weiß Feuerstern, dass ihr hier seid? Distelblatt: Wir haben euch das gebracht (deutet auf die Frischbeute). Windpfote: Fass es nicht an, Aschenfuß! Sie haben bestimmt Todesbeeren hineingetan! Aschenfuß: Warum würdet ihr uns Beute bringen? Löwenglut: (sieht Häherpfote an) Weil... Häherpfote: Weil es das einzig Richtige ist. Denn wenn ein Clan leidet, leiden alle Clans. Wir haben genug zu Essen, um allen Clans dabei zu helfen, die Blattleere zu überleben. Aschenfuß: Das Kriegergesetz schreibt uns nichts dergleichen vor. Häherpfote: (verzweifelt/verärgert) Unsere Leben sind nicht auf das Kriegergesetz begrenzt! Wir sollten das tun, was richtig ist und nicht nur das, was uns vorgeschrieben wird. Während sie diskutieren, tauchen Lichtgeist, Glanzherz und Mutherz hinter den DonnerClan-Katzen auf; zusehend und zuhörend. Distelblatt: Es ist in Ordnung, Häherpfote. Du weißt, dass es hart werden würde, sie verstehen zu lassen. Aschenfuß: Dann danken wir euch für dieses Geschenk. Möge der SternenClan immer mit euch wandeln. Windpfote: Du wirst es doch nicht etwa annehmen, oder? Aschenfuß: Windpfote, wenn der SternenClan nicht gewollt hätte, dass diese Katzen ihre Beute mit uns teilen, dann hätten unsere Kriegervorfahren dafür gesorgt, dass auch die letzte Kreatur im Wald versteckt bleibt. Aber dies ist ein guter Fang, ein besserer, als wir in den letzten paar Monden gesehen haben, und das muss bedeuten, dass wir den Segen des SternenClans haben. Windpfote: Also ich werde davon bestimmt nichts essen. Aschenfuß: Das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber als deine Zweite Anführerin weise ich dich dazu an, zu helfen, sie ins Lager zurückzutragen. Die WindClan-Katzen springen über den Fluss und sammeln die Beute auf. Es gibt schüchtern gemurmelten Dank, jedoch nicht von Windpfote, der immer noch vor Wut das Fell sträubt. Nachdem sie zurück auf der anderen Seite des Flusses ist, pausiert Aschenfuß, um ein weiteres Mal mit den DonnerClan-Katzen zu sprechen. Aschenfuß: Dies ändert nichts zwischen unseren Clans. Wir danken euch, aber wir werden für dieses Geschenk nicht in eurer Schuld stehen. Setzt eine Pfote über die Grenze und wir reißen euch das Fell aus. Windpfote: Genau! Ich werde auf euch warten, Krähenfraß! Häherpfote: Wir verstehen. So muss es auch sein. Distelblatt: (leise) Das Kriegergesetz muss uns etwas bedeuten. Unser Essen mit ihnen zu teilen, macht uns nicht zu Verbündeten. Löwenglut: Kommt. Wenn wir den restlichen Clans auch noch Frischbeute bringen wollen, sollten wir einen Zahn zulegen, bevor es dunkel wird. Er führt sie vom Fluss weg. Häherpfote bildet den Schluss. Er hält neben Lichtgeist an und blickt sie an. Häherpfote: Bist du sicher, dass wir das Richtige getan haben? Lichtgeist: Immer. Es bedarf großer Stärke, Mitleid zu haben – mehr Stärke, als die man zum Siegen einer Schlacht braucht. Lass es dir gut ergehen, Häherpfote. Ich werde dich wiedersehen. Häherpfote verlässt die Bühne, gefolgt von Löwenglut und Distelblatt. Die Sternenkatzen blicken ihnen nach. Glanzherz: Das hast du gut gemacht, Lichtgeist. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Lichtgeist: Häherpfote ist eine gute Katze. Er muss sich selbst nur besser vertrauen. Mutherz: Vor ihm liegt ein schwerer Weg. Lichtgeist: Aber ich werde bei ihm sein, mit jedem einzelnen Schritt. Sie verlassen die Bühne in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, mit Lichtgeist, die vorher noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf den DonnerClan wirft. ENDE en:Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercyfi:Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercyru:Милосердие Светлойpl:Poza Kodem: Łaska Jasnej Duszy Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten